A Place in this World
by Lovebucket1494
Summary: Madison Black feels that she has no identity of her own, just the one of her father, who she hasn't seen in nine years. She's been living with her Aunt. For the past 4 years she attended Beauxbatons, so what happens the first year she goes to Hogwarts?


_Madison Grace Black_

I have no choice as to what kind of person I wanted to be in life, with a name like that, it pretty much shapes it up for you. I was meant to be known as the mysterious daughter of the man who sold out his best friends to the Dark Lord and then slaughtered his other friend, only leaving a pinky behind. I was meant to be known as the girl who never got the chance to know her father because she was four when he was taking away, or locked away would probably be a better choice of words.

I was never meant to be known as Madison Grace Black, but _Madison Grace Black, the daughter of that terrible killer_, was who I was. It also didn't help that I had no idea who my mother was or any of the family that she had, so I couldn't take her last name. As far as I'm concerned when it came to my mother, I was unwanted and trouble, not something that she thought she had to deal with, so she left me with my father. Which was fine I believe at first, my father was a good man who just went evil. If that makes sense, no one really knows why he sold out Lily and James Potter or if there was even anything to gain. He just did and since he did and the Dark Lord fell that night, that caused me to fall into custody of my Aunt Bellatrix, but that didn't last long as she too, was shipped off to Azkaban. This left me in the hands of my Aunt Cissy and her husband Lucius Malfoy.

It wasn't bad, they were very…lucky people. They lived in a nice large mansion for just them and their one son. I wasn't welcome at first to the family, well, I guess it would be better to say that, Lucius didn't welcome me. He thought I was a disgrace, because he didn't care for my father at all. It was probably because he knew my father really had nothing to do with the selling out of Lily and James Potter. He knew who the real culprit was, but was he going to speak on behalf of my father. No. That would be absurd for him to do and not to mention probably put his but on the line to go to Azkaban. He was able to make it appear as if he had nothing to do with the Dark Lord when he was alive, he was merely under the Imperious Curse and forced to do everything beyond his will. Aunt Cissy loved having me around, I think it was only because she only had one child, Draco, who was a spoiled little brat who hated not getting his way. I think Aunt Cissy wanted a large family, but Lucius was fine with just one child and a son at that. Since he already had the son, he saw no reason to continue, there was already someone to carry on his family name.

Needless to say, I was probably an inconvenience for him. How it would be? I don't know but he pushed it aside and let me stay, after some begging from Aunt Cissy. That still didn't stop him from sending me away when ever he got the chance. When I became of age to go to school, my lovely uncle shipped me off to France to go to Beauxbatons, which was a fine institution. I was just a little disappointed, I didn't want to go all the way to France and I wanted to go to the school that my father and mother had went to, also Lucius and Aunt Cissy, Aunt Bella. Most of my family. But Lucius thought I would have a better learning experience at Beauxbatons, so I was sent away, every year. While Draco, prince of the house, got to go to Hogwarts when he became of age. He knew it bothered me, so every year he'd come home and tell me these stories about what happened while he was there. Sometimes I though he'd make them up, like when he came home for Christmas his first year, he said that someone had fought a troll. A first year at that, but it was true. Harry Potter to be exactly was the lucky one to fight the troll.

I'm not going to lie, I was completely jealous of him. So one year, I summoned the courage to ask Lucius if I could go to Hogwarts rather then Beauxbatons. I was smart enough to do this during dinner while Aunt Cissy was around. After some convincing, where even Draco wanted me to go, Lucius finally cracked and said I could go.

It was my fifth year of school where my life changed and nothing was never going to be the same again. It was that year I was going to find out who I really was, finally make my own name for myself, and find something that was missing from my life. It was that year that meant everything to me.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Madison!" I put my quill down and sighed, knowing I was never going to get this paper done. "MADISON!" I stood up from my desk and shook my head, walking across the hall to my lovely cousins room. He was lounged on his bed, a book open in front of him, shocking. I didn't know the bloke could read.<p>

"Yes, Draco?" Draco looked up from his book, a smug smirk on his face. He rolled off the bed and stood in front of me, towering me by a good two feet. It was amazing at how much he grew that summer. He used to be a scrawny little kid, but finally hit puberty. I was two years older then him, he was about to go into his third year at Hogwarts, where he liked to tell me he ruled the school and was part of this house called Slytherin. That was something that Lucius was proud of, it was apparently a big deal.

"I forgot to tell you, father said to be ready at ten, he's taking us to Diagon Alley to pick up our school supplies." His smirk widened and I turned my head glancing at the small clock Draco had on his wall. It was 9:50 now and I was no where near ready, I had been working on a paper all morning and didn't even know we were to go out today.

I suppressed a growl and smiled at my lovely cousin. "Thank you Draco! I best go get ready then." I quickly turned on my heel and did my best not to stomp out of the room. Once I made it back to mine, I closed the door quickly and then went racing around, quickly slipping on a simple black skirt and nice blouse. One thing Lucius and Aunt Cissy were always persistent about was looking our best. I ran my fingers through my curly dark hair. I then quickly finished the necessities and slipped on a small pair of ballet flats and then rushed out of my room, meeting Draco in the hallway.

"Madison, I believe that's record time for you." Draco tapped an imaginary watch on his wrist and a smug smile graced his lips. "Best head down now though, don't want to keep father waiting." I nodded my head and smiled sweetly, leading the way down the hall and stairs, where Lucius was waiting impatiently, Aunt Cissy standing right beside him.

"Lets go, we don't have all day." Lucius snapped and then held out his arm for me to grab. I wrapped my hand around it and squeezed my eyes shut tightly. There was an uncomfortable tugging sensation behind my bellybutton and then when I opened my eyes I was no longer at Malfoy Manor but Diagon Alley.

"Alright, go do your shopping this should be enough for both of you, I have something to take care of." Lucius's cold gray eyes narrowed as he dropped some money into my palm. He gave Draco the same and then walked down the street, Aunt Cissy following closely behind. We stood there for a few minutes watching Lucius disappear on a side alley, probably Knockturn Alley.

"Alright, good bye. Happy shopping." I slipped my money in my purse and then started down the street, Draco went in the other direction, probably looking for his goons. Diagon Alley wasn't that busy today, but rather bare, so I was easy to get all my books and other supplies rather easily. Lucius hadn't given us a time, but I was pretty sure that he'd be able to find us pretty easily, or send a house elf after us.

I was now just walking around wasting time after I had finished all my school shopping, when I found an interesting store full of strange little knick knacks. I was going up and down the shelves, not paying attention to my surroundings, when I bumped into a small red headed girl with a freckled faced. I ended up causing her to drop all her bags.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I quickly dropped down and started to pick up her things and handed them to her. She laughed and took them gratefully, telling me it was alright. "I really need to start paying attention where I'm going. I didn't mean to bump into you. You didn't have anything breakable in your bags did you?"

"No, it's fine. Really. I have the same problem, I wasn't really watching where I was going either. So it was both of our faults." She smiled and I couldn't help but return it. She was a cute little girl, just a little bit shorter then me, with straight bright red hair that was just a bit longer than her shoulders. Her face was covered in freckles and her eyes were a dark blue. "I don't think I've seen you around here before, but you look a little old to be a first year? I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

"Oh, gah, now I'm being rude. I'm so sorry. I'm actually going into my fifth year, but I've gone to Beauxbatons for the past four, this will be my first year at Hogwarts. Oh and my names Madison Black. Pleased to meet you Ginny." I smiled and held out my hand. Ginny's eyes narrowed a bit and her smile started to fade and her head cocked to the side, but she held out her hand and shook it. I didn't realize until after I said it, that saying my last name probably wasn't a good idea.

"Name sounds so familiar. Oh well." She shrugged her shoulders and switched her bags into her other hand. Cue the slow backing away anytime now. "I'm going into my second year, you'll love it there. It's amazing, even though my first year was a little-"

"Ginny! There you are." The young girl turned around at the sound of her name and caused me to glance behind her to see two tall red heads headed our way.

"Mum's been looking all over for you."

"You know how she's been lately."

"Can't go out of her sight."

"Ah, who's this lovely creature?"

"Yes, pleased to meet you , beautiful. My name is George and this is my brother Fred." They both held out their hands and I smiled brushing a curl behind my ear before shaking each of their hands.

"Madison."

"Such a beautiful name for a gorgeous women." The one that said his name was George said with a playful wink.

"Yes, a gorgeous face, I don't think we've seen around before either dear brother. Surely we would of recognized her." Fred who was still holding my hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it lightly. The two boys looked almost exactly identical, only Fred was slightly taller then George and he also had dark blue eyes like, Ginny, whereas George had a warm brown. I'm guess Ginny was their sister, because the two boys both had flaming red hair and a face full of freckles.

"She's a transfer. This will be her first year, she's in your year." Ginny explained, her face breaking out into a smile. "You'll need to watch out for these, pranksters they are." I raised a brow and looked at the two boys, who were grinning from ear to ear, a mischievous twinkle in their eyes.

"Well it's always good to be young while you can." I laughed and the twins looked at each other, seeming impressed.

"That it is." Fred said and he continued to stare at me a little bit more closely and then his brother nudged him, snapping him out of it.

"Well, it was lovely meeting you Madison, but we best be on our way. Our mother tends worry, especially since of Black escaping from Azkaban." What? He escaped from Azkaban? Is that even possible.

Ginny shouted and snapped her fingers in front of her, a smile breaking out across her face. "That's where I've heard that name! But that would mean. Hmm, no, never mind. I'll see you in school Madison it was nice to meet you!" Ginny shouted over her shoulder as her brothers rushed her away. The two twins threw a smile and wave over their shoulder but quickly pushed their sister out the door.

I stood their shocked and slowly waved back and the news slowly started to sink in.

My father was free from Azkaban.


End file.
